At present, ultrasonic atomization pieces on the market include low-frequency ultrasonic atomization pieces with micropores penetrating through the entire atomization pieces and high-frequency ultrasonic atomization pieces without micropores, but all the ultrasonic atomization pieces lack tobacco tar adsorption layers which has the function of tobacco tar adsorption, resulting in poor contact between the ultrasonic atomization pieces and tobacco tar guide structures, such that tobacco tar leakage is produced easily or the working lives of the ultrasonic atomization pieces are shortened, and the structures of the electronic cigarette formed by assembly is relatively complex.
The shortcomings of the prior art are as follows:
1. The ultrasonic atomization pieces are separated from the tobacco tar guide structures, resulting in poor contact of the tobacco tar easily, which leads to the problems of poor atomization effects and short working lives.
2. As the ultrasonic atomization pieces are separated from the tobacco tar guide structures, the assembly process is complex.